User blog:Wmxiv/Opertus
Opertus (First time doing this, no idea what I'm doing) (I know nothing about the muffins, it is all lies) General Information Likes: Loyalty, discipline, order Dislikes: Casual cruelty, the Force Has an intense dislike of the Focre due to past traumas and experiences, these reasons are largely unknown. (See Korriban subsection) While a loyal member of the Infinite Empire, Opertus is still a proud Imperial citizen despite his past experiences and will most often be found in some form of Imperial armor or uniform. While strangely resistant to posession, (See Drommund Kass and Korriban subsections) Opertus is still vaunurable to foce based attacks from Jedi, Sith or other entities. Opertus, like all Imperial troops, has been trained in the use of starships. While never needing to use this skill during his deployment, Opertus is fully capable of flying anything from a fighter or shuttle, to a small cruser. Personality Opertus is a driven individual determined to atone for all the wrongs he committed while serving the Sith Empire. Opertus has a upbeat and carefree outlook on life, but this is just a mask he wears. Underneath, Opertus is deeply scarred from past experiences (see Hoth subsection). Opertus also has a deep dislike of the force. He feels that the power the force grants can easily drive one mad (see Korriban subsection). His intense dislike of the force extends to force "ghosts". Deep down, Opertus fears these spirits because of their ability to drive a sane person from their mind (see Korriban subsection). The trauma to Opertus' mind is extensive. Between the Physical trauma sustained on Korriban and the mental scarring on Hoth and Drommund Kass it is a wonder he is still considered sane. Opertus tends to hide his pain behind a layer of humor, but if you get him drunk enough the humor falls away and onlookers can see the scars that Opertus tries to hide from all. Biography Early History At an early age, Opertus was on the streets of Kass city. Left to beg for food and fend for himself, Opertus doesn't even know his exact age. When he became older he began running odd jobs for the under city gangs and found that he had a certain skill with a rifle. After two years running with the unnamed gang, Imperial security caught up with them. The commander of the security force took pity on the young sniper and let him go. A few months later, Opertus got his hands on fake imperial papers establishing his age as 16 and enlisted in the Imperial Army. During training, Opertus established himself as a superb marksman gaining the attention of Imperial Intelligence Preferring to remain with his squad and not wanting to become a 'spook', Opertus shunned the advances of Intelligence recruiters This made enemies in the powerful organization and strings were pulled to make Opertus and his squad miserable until the young sniper changed his mind and agreed to work with Intelligence Opertus' stubbornness led to his squad being assigned to Hoth for their first deployment. Hoth Due to Opertus' refusal to join Intelligence earned his squad the unenviable assignment of Hoth. While the Imperial strategy was to bog down the Republic in an unwinnable war, it was also used as a punishment assignment for problematic troops. Long patrols through miserable conditions did wonders to change a soldiers perspective. During one of these patrols, Opertus' squad ran across a Republic Salvage party. The two opposing sides exchanged fire resulting in the death of Opertus' entire squad. The Imperials did however manage to kill the entire Republic squad, save one, a Twi'lek female about the same age as Opertus. Opertus himself was wounded, was unable to continue fighting, and was forced to surrender to the lone surviving republic trooper. While the trooper was taking Opertus into custody, a band of pirates fell upon the two. The Republic trooper surrendered and her and Opertus, In no condition to resist, were captured and brought to the pirates stronghold. The two were locked in the pirates brig and left there. The pirates, intent on collecting a bounty from both the Republic and Empire for their captured soldiers, then left to call each army to set their terms. The republic was willing to negotiate for the release of their trooper, the Empire was not. The Empire tracked the holocall back to the pirates base and leveled it with an orbital strike. The stronghold survived and the two captured troopers were trapped in the brig. With nothing left to do the two began to talk. The Twi'lek reviled her name was Aola and began to tell the Imperial of the benefits of defecting to the Republic. The Imperial just scoffed and the two began to argue about galactic politics They soon grew tired of arguing and began to discuss other subjects. Over the next two days the two became friends and the wounded Imperial began to question the Imperial views of aliens. Halfway through the third week without food the Twi'lek died of hunger, leaving the Imperial alone with the aliens frozen corpse. By the end of the third week the desperate Imperial had gone mad with hunger and began to eat the only thing available, the Twi'lek. The cold kept the corpse from decomposing but the cold made getting any meat difficult. Using improvised tolls made from rocks and icicles, Opertus began to eat his friend. This continued for weeks, each day driving Opertus further and further from his sanity. After the third week, an Imperial force dug out the stronghold, searching for any Intel or valuables that the pirates may have had that weren't destroyed after the orbital strike. The force dug out the broken Imperial sniper and attempted to debrief him, yielding no results. Opertus' mind had left him during the weeks he had spent alone eating his friend. After days of failed interrogation, the Imperials loaded Opertus onto a medical shuttle and sent him to a psych facility on Drommund Kass for review. Drommund Kass At the psych ward Opertus was sent to the doctors used a combination of drugs and hypnosis to get the Imperial to return to his sanity. Unknown to the Imperial, the doctors were using experimental drugs and techniques to create more loyal soldiers. The experiments failed in brainwashing Opertus but they did succeed in returning Opertus to some semblance of sanity. After he was released, Opertus spent several months on guard duty before he was reassigned to a forward recon unit on Corellia under Moff Piak. Corellia On Corellia Opertus served the Empire by carrying out long range reconnaissance and assassination missions. After a time he became well known in sniping circles and was very well regarded. After a time he gained the attention of Moff Piak who hijacked the Imperial to preform tasks that served his interests rather than the empire. The Moff first had Opertus following a woman. This in itself was not suspicious, it was not the first time Opertus had been instructed to observe a target. After doing research on the target, Opertus discovered that the Moff had him following his Wife. Unsure of what to do, Opertus continued to follow the woman for weeks, continuously filing reports on her movements with the jealous Moff. After two months Opertus discovered that she had been sneaking off to see a man. He included it in the next report and the next day received orders to assassinate both the wife and suspected lover. While Opertus found it difficult to follow these orders, he complied and assassinated the two. After confirming the kills, Opertus discovered a secured holocommunicator that linked the man to Republic SIS. For months the wife had been informing the Republic of Imperial movements. Opertus then reported his discovery to the Moff who in turn informed Imperial Intelligence The Moff claimed that he had suspected his wife of treachery and had assigned a man to follow her. He then claimed that his agent had rooted out the conspiracy and killed the traitor and the spy ring. Opertus was furious, he felt that the Moff had abused Imperial resources and had lied, Opertus felt he had been used. This was not the last time the Moff used the soldiers under his command for personal reasons. Many times Opertus found his duties included seizing objects or property, even to assassinating the Moffs political rivals. Soon, the Moff had gained enough political power to be transferred off the front lines of Corellia and into a more prestigious office on Aldarann. Opertus and the other troopers under the Moff were reassigned to various posts. Unfortunately, Opertus was assigned to Korriban. Korriban Opertus' time with the Sith was not pleasant Things took a turn for the worse very quickly. On his first day during his first assignment, guarding a group of slaves that were to be trained as apprentices, a Sith lord who was unhappy with the selection used his lightning to kill the entire group. The Sith then turned his attention to the guard who had brought him such pathetic stock, unleashing his fury with bots of lightning on the helpless sniper. Barely surviving the Siths fury, Opertus was brought the the infirmary in the Sith academy. There, a group of Sith apprentices used him to test their power. After a time, the Sith grew bored and moved on, allowing the terrorized medical staff to heal the battered Sniper. After getting out of the infirmary, Opertus was assigned to guard the slaves in the Sith tombs. This went fine for a time, but after a few months a group of apprentices, driven mad by the powers of the dead Sith lords, attacked the group and took them deep into the tombs. The slaves and other guards were all possessed by Sith spirits, but they were unable to take Opertus. Unbeknownst to anyone, the experimental treatment the doctors on Drommund Kass prevented the Sith spirits from taking control of his mind. That is not to say that he was unaffected. The raw power that Opertus was exposed to nearly drove him back into madness and he was found days later wandering out of the tombs. It is unknown how he escaped the crazed apprentices and the mad Sith spirits. Joining the Infinite Empire After his tours of duty, Opertus left the military, feeling that his contributions to his home had been squandered to improve the political standing of cowards and the masters he served were mad and drunk with power. This, combined with the shame of what he had done on Hoth, drove him to a dark place and soon he found himself spiraling out of control and soon he found himself drinking in a dive bar on Nar Shadda. One of the Empresses agents on mission at that bar saw the sniper and relayed his position to his commander. Opertus was soon contacted by Infinite Empire agents and jumped at the chance to join. Feeling that he could finally put his skills toward something good and to, perhaps, right some of the wrongs that he committed while in service to the corruption and horror that is the Sith Empire. Category:Blog posts